Korrasami Songfics
by Dovahkiin09
Summary: Pequeños shots con la historia de alguna canción adaptadas a ellas dos. Algunos AU y otros continuando la linea de la historia original...
1. Meoldia 1-The one that got away

La leyenda de Korra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de los genios Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y del tio Nickelodeon

The one that got away

(Katy Perry)

Aún recuerdo bien el día que te conocí; estábamos en preparatoria, era el torneo de verano de baloncesto entre escuelas, estaba en las gradas apoyando a mi amiga Jinora cuando una mala caída le lastimó el tobillo. Rápidamente baje hasta ella para intentar ayudarla pero entonces tu apareciste para auxiliarnos.

 _Summer after high school_ _  
_ _When we first met_

-Permítanme ayudarlas tu sola no podrás- dijiste mirándome directamente y entonces sin notarlo me sumergí en aquel hermoso azul de tu ojos

-¿Ah no?-conteste al fin sintiendo ofendida al procesar lo que habías dicho

-¡Claro que no! Mírate, eres una fina y hermosa chica, delicada con unos bellos ojos… - dijiste creo yo sin pensar con una gran flamante sonrisa que me dejo aturdida.

-¿Qué?...-respondí sintiendo mi cara arder

-Ah…yo…-

-Ejemm… !holaaa! Chica con tobillo adolorido aquí!... Podrían ayudarme a llegar a la enfermería, ya de pues podrán coquetear todo lo quieran.- Soltó Jinora en tono molesto.

Amabas nos sonrojamos te note nerviosa, tal vez tu también había sentido ese "click" como lo llame yo. Te ofreciste a llevar a Jinora a su casa, pues después de la revisión le fue imposible caminar. Nos llevaste en tu Mustang, estabas muy orgullosa del, de lo que te había costado pagarlo y de que era tu primer auto. Tus zafiro brillaban al hablar y yo simplemente me quede sin aliento contemplándote… enamorándome. Me llevaste a mi casa y con un tierno nerviosismo pediste mi número celular….

 _We make up in your Mustang to Radiohead_

 _And on my 18th Birthday_

 _We got that chain tattoos_

Después de eso comenzamos a salir, y poco a poco aquella simple atracción se convirtió en algo más intenso… **Amor**. A los cinco meses me pediste que fuera tu novia y esa noche nos besamos por primera vez; Fue en tu auto y al fondo una canción de Radiohead acompañaba el mágico momento. En mi cumpleaños número dieciocho decidimos hacernos un tatuaje juntas, algo que encajara con las dos...

-Vamos Korra no seas cobarde, solo dolerá un poco-

-¡Pero Asamiiiii, son agujas, agujas perforando mi piel una y otra vez! – replicaste con un tierno puchero

-Te prometo que no dolerá, mira el mío quedo genial… además estaré a tu lado en todo momento-

-¿Y sostendrás mi mano? – me dijiste con esa mirada de cachorro que no puedo resistir

-Claro que si-

 _Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
like we had a clue  
_

En una ocasión robamos el licor de tu padre y subimos al techo de tu casa donde nos recostamos en el tejado a mirar las estrellas…

-¿Ves esas dos estrellas de allá? – Señale con mi índice al par de constelaciones más brillantes en el firmamento

-uh umm… - asentiste mirando fijamente a donde apunte

-Se llaman Raava y Vaatu y se dice que son las deidades del Ying y el yang… -

-Un equilibrio perfecto… - me interrumpiste de repente mirándome ahora a mí.

-Así es… - dije sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a bombear con fuerza

-Asami… ¿algún día te casarías conmigo?- dijiste sin más sorprendiéndome totalmente

-¿Que?... –

-Es solo hablando a futuro claro, pero…. En verdad me gustaría compartir mi vida contigo-

-Nada me encanta más que estar a tu lado- respondí para luego besar tus dulces labios

 _Never plan that one day  
I'd be loosing you_

Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho. Mi padre regreso después de años de ausencia… Desaprobó totalmente nuestra relación, nos obligó a distanciarnos. T usando sus influencias logro que se te fuera otorgada una beca, una beca que te llevaría muy lejos de mí…

 _And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep for our promises  
Be us against the world_

-Asami… solo necesito que me digas que me quede y lo haré. Me quedaré aquí y enfrentare a mis padres… huiremos juntas- Me dijiste a unas cuantas horas de vuelo. Me fuste a buscar mi casa y te escabulliste como toda una maestra hasta mi venta

-No puedo hacerlo. Sabes lo importante que es la empresa para nuestra familia. Debo quedarme, por mi madre y… -comencé a decir insegura, mi padre me había convencido para en un futuro dirigir la empresa de la familia, algo que mi madre añoraba que yo hiciera desde pequeña…

-Asami… - me pediste suplicante ahora con los ojos vidriosos

-Lo siento… - te respondí fríamente sintiendo como mi corazón se oprimía…trate de ocultar mis lágrimas con mi cabello…

-Yo también… -contestaste en llanto y soltaste mi mano para después desaparecer por siempre de mi vida…

And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

Soñé que aparecías ente mí y cantabas esa canción de Johnny Cash de la que tanto hablabas y le encantaba a tu padre. Esa melodía que un día llegaste a cantar bajo mi ventana y al terminar subiste hasta mi cuarto e hicimos una promesa de amor sellándola con un dulce beso. Prendí mi reproductor y como si el destino se burlara de mí ahí estaba esa balada…haciendo que te recordara, haciendo temblar mi corazón.

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing "The boom"  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer amused

Hace poco Bolín llego de visita a la ciudad y paso a saludarme a la oficina; me comento que te había visto en uno de sus tantos viajes por el mundo, en la ciudad de Breda en Holanda…dijo que habías borrado el tatuaje que nos habíamos hecho, y cuando escuche eso no pude evitar que una lagrima escapara con dolor.

And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep full our promises  
Be us against the world

Ahora me encuentro añorando esos momentos en los que tenía a mi lado, y no ha pasado día en que me arrepienta de haberte dejado marchar. Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que poseo no tiene sentido ni importancia, solo te quiero a ti…

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
the one that got away

Eh tratado muchas veces de localizarte, de poder hablar contigo, pero pareciese que fueras un fantasma, pues a dónde vas no dejas rastro. Es como si no quisieras que te encontrase. Sé muy bien que rompí nuestra promesa, que dijimos que juntas enfrentaríamos al mundo, pero fui cobarde y ahora me doy cuenta que jamás me lo perdonaras

All these money  
can't buy me a time machine, no  
Can't replace you with a million rings, no  
I should've told you what you meant to me  
Cause now I pay the Price

Perdí mi oportunidad de esta vida de ser feliz, deje ir lo más importante para mí…debí haberte dicho todo lo que significas para mí. Pero tal vez en otra vida pueda volver a encontrarte; seré tu chica y nunca jamás me apartare de ti.

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep for our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

* * *

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado este primer songfic, se vendrán otros más…algunos tristes otros felices y divertidos XD espero que sigan este pequeño proyecto y sea de su agrado


	2. Melodía 2- Arms of an Ange

Arms of an Angel

Sarah McLachlan

* * *

 _Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance,  
For a break that would make it okay._

Despertó sobresaltada en medio de la noche... Su corazón latía con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba y su piel brillaba a causa del sudor. Una cuantas lágrimas se comenzaron a asomar por sus hermosos zafiros. Otra vez ese miedo la volvió a invadir…

-Korra. ¿Qué sucede? - escuchó la suave voz de Asami que al percibir sus sollozos rápido se despertó saltando de la silla donde se había quedado dormida

-No... No es nada estoy bien... - decía tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas en un vano intento pues estas no paraban de salir. El tormento de Zaheer atacándola aún estaba muy presente en su mente, en su cuerpo, se sentía inútil, se sentía débil…

 _There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough,  
And it's hard, at the end of the day_

Su cuerpo dolía, así también como su alma. Por más que tratara mover sus piernas no mostraban señal de querer hacerlo. Y aunque todos le dijeran que sanaría pronto y que sería la misma de siempre ella sabía que no sería así…

 _I need some distraction,  
Oh, beautiful release.  
Memories seep from my veins_

Tal vez todo estaría mejor si hubiera perecido en aquella batalla, así nadie sentiría pena por ella, así nadie la miraría de esa forma que solo le causaba disgusto. Si, tal vez hubiera sido mejor así, ahora se encontrarían buscando al siguiente Avatar y ella sería liberada

 _Let me be empty,  
Oh, and weightless,  
And maybe I'll find some peace tonight._

De inmediato la ingeniería se incorporó y se acercó lentamente a la morena. Sin decir nada más la envolvió en sus brazos con ternura; acto que dejo completamente perpleja a la Avatar, era la primera vez que Asami, la abrazaba de esa forma...

 _In the arms of the angel,  
Fly away from here,  
From this dark, cold hotel room,  
And the endlessness that you feel._

Pronto el cálido cuerpo de la pelinegra comenzó a reconfortarla, su pulso comenzó a normalizarse y cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma a jazmín que desprendía la heredera…

 _You are pulled from the wreckage,  
Of your silent reverie.  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
May you find some comfort here._

Sin darse cuenta de sus propios impulsos correspondió aquel cálido gesto rodeando la cintura de la peligra con sus brazos, la atrajo más a su cuerpo queriendo sentir más cerca a ese maravilloso ser.

-Korra…- le llamo suavemente al sentir como el agarre de la morena se hacía más fuerte

-Estoy harta de todo esto Asami- Empezó a decir la morena con voz débil-…no sé si podré seguir… ¿qué tal si no me recupero? ¿Qué tal si ya no puedo volver a caminar?... ¿Qué clase de avatar soy?...Zaheer debió matarme…-

 _So tired of the straight line,  
And everywhere you turn,  
There's vultures and thieves at your back_

-¡No digas eso Korra!...El mundo te necesita…- dijo la ingeniera separándose ligeramente para poder mirarla a los ojos tomándola por los hombros

-¿Que acaso no lees los periódicos? Todos se burlan de mí, me llaman débil…las personas han dejado de creer en el Avatar, el mundo no me necesita…- respondió alzando la voz molesta

 _The storm keeps on twisting.  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack. _

-Debería desaparecer…-agrego bajando la mirada

-No te rindas así tan fácil…-contestó posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la morena mientras con su otra mano intentaba hacer que la mirara nuevamente levantando ligeramente su rostro por el mentón

-Me estoy cansando de todo esto...-murmuro negando cruzar mirada con la heredera

 _Don't make no difference,  
Escape one last time.  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,  
Oh, this glorious sadness,  
That brings me to my knees._

-El mundo necesita al avatar y…- Callo por unos segundos, se mordió el labio dudosa de seguir con lo que diría, pero decidió dejar sus vacilaciones a un lado y continuo hablando con algo de timidez-…yo te…yo te necesito a ti…-dijo al fin en un leve susurro

-¿Qué?...-La morena se quedó perpleja ante lo que había escuchado y se volteo a mirarla confundida tratando de procesar lo dicho "… _¿acaso…Acaso eso era verdad?"_

-Yo te necesito Korra- volvió a repetir esta vez con firmeza en su voz y clavando intensamente sus jades directamente a los zafiros que en esos momentos un pequeño brillo apareció en ellos después de haber estado tanto tiempo apagados –Tú eres mi mundo Korra. Tal vez no tenga ni la más mínima idea por el dolor que estás pasando, y tal vez en estos momentos no necesites nada de esto…pero, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti Korra y que tú eres mi mundo, no el Avatar, TÚ…-declaro sin dejar de mirarla

Las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a apañar el hermoso azul de los ojos de la morena y sus manos buscaron con desesperación afianzarse aún más a la espalda de la ingeniera. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica con tan solo unas cuantas palabras lograra calmar la tormenta en su corazón y en su alma?…No había duda, Asami Sato era un ángel, SU ángel; porque su sonrisa es una melodía que danza a través de su cuerpo y le emociona, le salpica de su esencia, que le atrapa en la increíble belleza que de sus manos se desprende para acariciarla mientras se adormecía percibiendo su presencia... porque con ella no sentía miedo, mecía su alma entre sus besos, que le eran como pequeños pedazos de amor que se desmayan en sus labios, en sus ojos, en sus sueños...y apenas ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la había necesitado en su vida. Se sintió tonta al haber sido tan ciega, a ignorar todo lo que la heredera la hacía sentir desde ya hace tanto tiempo. Korra oculto su rostro en el pecho de la heredera, volvió a aspirar su fragancia, comenzó a perderse en su calidez y embozo una leve sonrisa tímida al descubrir de qué iban todos esos sentimientos que la atormentaron desde el día que la conoció…

 _In the arms of the angel,  
Fly away from here,  
From this dark, cold hotel room,  
And the endlessness that you feel.  
_

-Quédate siempre conmigo…- Susurro Korra con timidez escuchando como el corazón de la ingeniera se aceleraba sobremanera al escuchar esas palabras

-Toda la vida- respondió Asami depositando un tierno beso en el cabello castaño y abrazándola más a su cuerpo…-Te amo Korra…-

 _You're in the arms of the angel,  
May you find some comfort here._

* * *

Hola a todos!, espero que este shot haya sido de su agrado, el próximo espero subirlo en esta semana. Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer este pequeño proyecto y muchas muchas gracias por los follows y los reviews. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y buenas vibras! nos leemos en el siguiente "Song-shot"! :D

PD: si tiene alguna sugerencia de alguna canción es bienvenida y con gusto tratare de crear una historia con ella ;)


	3. Melodia 3-Love They Say

Love They Say

Tegan and Sara

* * *

El retorno era inminente, ambas tenían deberes que cumplir…No quería irse y sabía que ella tampoco. Aquel viaje había significado mucho para ella; había descubierto por fin que eran todos esos sentimientos que como un torbellino golpeaban su corazón desde hace ya tiempo…al fin supo que era lo que sentía por ella. Se sentía lista para amarla con toda su alma, con todo su corazón…

-¿Estas lista?- Pregunto la pelinegra sacando de sus pensamientos a la maestra de los cuatro elementos. Con nostalgia tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar junto Asami directo al imponente haz de luz que las había llevado hasta aquel maravilloso mundo

-Vamos- respondió con pesadez parándose a un lado de su compañera. Intercambiaron mirandas, miradas que podían ver a través de la ventana del alma y Korra simplemente no pudo evitar suprimir el deseo abrazar a la heredera…paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de la fina cintura de Asami, percibiendo un pequeño sobresaltando en la pelinegra por la repentina acción, pero pronto el semblante la otra chica cambio para regalarle una sonrisa y pasar su brazo alrededor de la morena para posarlo en su hombro. Finalmente con la mirada perdida en ellas abandonaron el mundo espiritual…

En el firmamento las constelaciones fueron testigos de su llegada, unos cuantos espíritus las miraban con curiosidad acercándose al portal y las calles en construcción de Ciudad Republica estaban completamente desoladas denotando que muy probablemente su arribo había sido a altas horas de la noche

¿Po …Podría quedarme conmigo esta noche…es decir…si tu…- comenzó a hablar de pronto la ingeniera, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su expresión de timidez en su rostro y el jugueteo nervioso de sus manos fue lo más tierno y hermoso que sus zafiros alguna vez hubiera visto…

 _The first time I saw your face  
I knew I was meant for you_

-S..Sí, claro es decir es muy tarde para que regreses a tu casa…lo mejor será ir al templo aire, juntas- respondió Korra ahora también nerviosa y la cara totalmente roja sintiendo su corazón golpetear su pecho con tal fuerza que por unos momentos pensó que en cualquier momento escaparía…

Comenzaron su camino hacia la Bahia Yue, esperando encontrar algún ferri del loto blanco que las ayudara a cruzar hasta la isla. La suave brisa de la noche acompañaba su caminata haciéndola aún más agradable y el ambiente tranquilo de las calles ayudaba a crear un ambiente prefecto.

-Korra…-La llamo de pronto con tono dulce que la dejo aún más aturdida de lo que ya se encontraba _–Espíritus…que bien suena mi nombre en sus labios_ \- pensó recordando la ocasión en que la conoció en aquel baile que ofreció Tarrlok; la primera vez que su nombre fue pronunciado por esos finos labios carmín, el cómo su cuerpo vibro de manera inesperada ante el sonido de la dulce voz de la heredera proclamando su epígrafe.

 _Love, they say it heals all wounds  
Love, removes the hurt in you  
Love, I know that this is true  
Love, they say that it is blind  
Love, they say it all the time  
Love, I know that they are right_

Nunca creyó abrigar todas estas mociones por alguien, que pudiera sentirse tan viva, tan segura, tan amada…

-Dime…-respondió al fin tratando de controlar su ritmo cardiaco que aún se encontraba revolucionado

-Me hubiera gustado quedarme al menos un poco más en el mundo espiritual, sé que no es correcto y que tal vez sea egoísta ya que eres el Avatar y le perteneces al mundo…pero no quiero volver a perderte…-detuvo su paso bajando la mirada, sabía que lo que pedía era imposible., ambas tenían responsabilidades que cumplir y tal vez el tiempo que pasarían juntas seria limitado, pero por lo que más temía eran por las próximas misiones de Korra, la simple idea de que pudiera salir lastimada le aterraba, ella se había convertido en su todo…

You don't need to wonder  
If love will make us stronger  
There's nothing love can't do

-No lo harás Asami… tu eres mi mundo ahora; aunque tenga miles de misiones ten por seguro que regresare a salvo a ti-Respondió con seguridad mirando fijamente a su acompañante que ante aquella postura firme y las palabras sinceras de la morena lograron calmar un poco aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre que comenzaba a invadirla. Embozo una sonrisa dedicada a la morena quien devolvió el dulce gesto mirándola con ternura para después continuar con su andar…

The first time you held my hand  
I knew I was meant for you

Tomo la mano de Asami entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, pudo sentir como aquella tibia y blanquecina mano apretaba con más fuerza la suya y pronto una cálida sensación invadió su ser….La miro de reojo y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios; La primera vez que Asami tomo su mano, fue cuando se sentía más perdida que nunca, cuando su mundo se desmoronaba y lo creía todo perdido ella estuvo a su lado tratando de animarla, recordó como un cosquilleo la invadió cuando sintió la mano de la peligra sobre la suya, pero debido a las profundas cicatrices que dejo Zaheer lo había ignorado por completo _…"si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes…"_

De pronto la ingeniera paro de golpe, dejando confundida a su acompañante que ahora la miraba interesada…Asami estaba totalmente roja y desviaba su mirada de la ella evitándola

-¿Estas bien?-cuestiono Korra ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la heredera, ser veía inquieta, pensativa…La morena escudriñaba con detenimiento el hermoso rostro de la pelinegra, tratando de encontrar respuesta al tan inusual actitud pero en su búsqueda cometió el error de fijar su vista en los perfectos labios carmín de la otra chica; Asami se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo; acto que le causo a la morena una increíble necesidad por degustar aquella boca, de besarla…

-Si es solo, que estaba pensando en…algo- dijo al fin visiblemente sonrojada

-¿Algo?-

Repentinamente y tomando por sorpresa a la Avatar, Asami dio un paso firme plantándose frente a la morena; aun con sus manos entrelazadas la jalo suavemente hasta ella, y si previo aviso rozo tímidamente sus labios con los Korra en un acto fugaz…

The first time you kissed my lips  
I knew I was meant for you

Asami estaba a punto de separarse asustada de lo acababa de hacer; solo siguió sus impulsos sin ni siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, estaba dispuesta girar sobre sus talones cuando sintió como la ojiazul rodeaba su cintura con su brazo evitando que escapara. La atrajo hacia sí, solo unos cuantos milímetros las separaban, sus alientos cálidos chocaban y estaban seguras que ese momento nada más les importaba, bien podía aparecer el mecha gigante de Kuvira y ellas ni por enteradas se darían...decidida y con el pulso acelerado Korra decidió escuchar lo que a gritos le pedía su corazón _**"bésala".**_ Un suave roce de sus labios, tierno, íntimo, sublime…¿cuantas palabras no habría para describir lo que en ese momento comenzó a sentir?. Un beso torpe, pero sincero, donde buscaban volcar todas sus emociones, lo que por años habían mantenido callado…

 _Love, they say there's only one  
Love, the kind that's not undone  
Love, I know you are the one_

Se separaron un poco para permitirse tomar una bocanada de oxígeno, sus frentes se juntaron en automático mientras se miraban a los ojos y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en sus labios

-Eso…fue- hablo Korra intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para definir lo que acababa de suceder

-Perfecto-concluyo la ingeniera aun fascinada por esa nueva experiencia

Amabas chicas quedaron asombradas ante aquella caricia, ninguna pensó que aquel primer beso tan anhelado fuera a desatar tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos. Y no es que en su estadía en el mundo espiritual no lo intentaran; además de explorar juntas aquel mágico mundo, se dedicaron a conocerse como realmente eran, a auto descubrirse y cuando llegaba en lo que ellas creían era el momento perfecto los nervios siempre las traicionaban o algún espíritu curioso aparecía de sorpresa queriendo saber que hacían haciéndolas pegar un salto que las separaba al menos dos metros.

 _You don't need to wonder  
If love will make us stronger  
There's nothing love can't do_

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos si queremos llegar a descansar un poco- sugirió la heredera mirando divertida al avatar que aún mantenía su sonrisa soñadora y con la mente en algún otro lugar

-Oh!, perdón tienes razón- se disculpó rascando su nunca de forma nerviosa, mientras Asami reía por lo bajo y es que aquella expresión en la morena era demasiado tierra

 _You don't need to worry  
This love will make us worthy  
There's nothing love can't do_

-¿Que…que crees que vayan a decir los demás cuando lo sepan?- cuestiono intranquila la heredera mientras caminaban

-¿Te preocupa lo que puedan pensar?-inquirió con temor la morena esperando la respuesta de la pelinegra

-No, lo que los demás lleguen a deliberar o decir no me importa…es solo que me preocupan el cómo lo tomaran, solo espero que no se alejen-

-Son nuestros amigos, jamás nos darían la espalda, además mis padres estarán más que felices cuando les diga- dijo con una sonrisa que detonaba confianza

-¿!A tu padres!?-

-¡Si! Vendrán en don días...-

-Woow, deberé causarles una buena impresión para que me dejen salir con su hija-

-Eso no será necesario…Ya los tienes muy impresionados-rio recordando en como a sus padres se les iluminaba el rostro cuando la ingeniera era mencionada

 _Love, they say it heals all wounds  
Love, removes the hurt in you  
Love, I know that this is true  
Love, they say there's only one  
Love, the kind that's not undone  
Love, I know you are the one_

Llegaron al muelle donde por suerte una pequeño ferri del loto blanco se encontraba estacionado. Sin dudarlo corrieron hasta el asustando al guardia quien al ver de quien se trataba casi se atraganta con el pastelillo Varrick que se encontraba degustando. De inmediato puso en marcha la embarcación llevándolas hasta la isla.

Con pasos cautelosos intentando no despertar a nadie se adentraron al templo aire hasta lograr escabullirse a la habitación del Avatar. Korra deslizo la puerta lentamente para después mirar a su acompañante indicándole con un leve movimiento de cabeza que podía entrar.

-Adelante, yo buscare una de las habitaciones de invitados.-susurro la morena mientras comenzaba a dar media vuelta para seguir su camino

-Espera...-Le detuvo tomándola ligeramente de la blusa, Korra se volvió para saber que ocurría, encontrándose con la ingeniera mirándola suplicante y con las mejillas encendidas –Juntas…- murmuro por lo bajo mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

La cara de la morena rápidamente se tornó roja, pero ante tan tierna suplica le era imposible negarse, además en las semas que pasaron en el mundo espiritual solían dormir juntar y debía admitir que ese acto se había convertido en una las cosas que más amaba…

-Cla…Claro- respondió con timidez cediéndole primero el paso a su compañera.

Asami se recostó en un lado de la cama con su mirada dando hacia la pared, mientras Korra se sentaba en una orilla despojándose de las botas. Pronto la ingeniera sintió el peso de la morena sobre el colchón y por unos momentos contuvo su respiración. El corazón de la Avatar latía con fuerza, mantenía su mirada fija en el techo, " _tal vez esta noche no poder dormir"_ sería la primera vez que dormirían en la misma cama, en SU cama…sacudió su cabeza por los repentinos pensamientos impuros que invadieron su mente y giro levemente su cabeza para mirar a la pelinegra que aún se encontraba de espaldas. El cabello azabache desprendía esa dulce fragancia a jazmín que tanto le fascinaba a la morena…quería aspirarla un poco más, sentir su calor. Y sin darse cuenta de lo que propio cuerpo hacía, se acercó a la ingeniera abrazándola contra si

(love, they say this)  
You don't need to wonder  
If love will make us stronger  
There's nothing love can't do  
(you don't have to wonder)

-Korra...- soltó en suspiro al sentir como la ojiazul aferraba a ella

-Tú me haces sentir imparable…que no hay nada que no pueda enfrentar. Tú me haces más fuerte…-

Asami enmudeció ante las palabras dichas por la otra chica, unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas recordando por el largo y duro camino que enfrentaron hasta poder tener un poco de paz. El cómo sintió como su alma la abandonaba cuando la vio envenenada por Zaheer y una vez más cuando aquel rayo magenta ilumino la ciudad…

-Te amo- confeso Korra sin titubeos, jamás se sentido más segura en su vida. Ella amaba a esa hermosa ingeniera con toda su ser.

-Yo también te amo Korra- descifro por fin la heredera con felicidad

(love, they say this)  
You don't need to worry  
This love will make us worthy  
There's nothing love can't do  
(you don't have to worry)

-Seguro hoy será un día muy interesante - dijo la morena con una leve sonrisa rememorando que faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer y lo de impresionados que estarán todos de encontrarlas ahí.

-Valla que si- respondió Asami tomando la mano de Korra y llevándola hasta sus labios donde le deposito un tierno beso provocando un escalofrío en la morena que alcanzo a percibir.

-Asami…-Todo que tenía pensado en decir de pronto se esfumo de su mente cuando sintió unos dulces labios sobre los ella. Alguna vez pensó que había amado y que sabía perfectamente lo que era el amor; lo que decían de él. Pero lo que Asami le hacía sentir no era nada comparado con lo que aquella vez vivió. Ella había revolucionado por completo su definición de lo que era el amor.

Esa madrugada durmieron mientras compartían dulces besos, hablando de los que les deparaba el futuro…de las dificultades que podrá haber en el camino, pero sabiendo que estando juntas lo que enfrentaría sin temor

There's nothing love can't do  
There's nothing love can't do  
There's nothing love can't do

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado esta historia Y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y saber que les agrada las fumadas que escribo XD. Saludos les mando puras buenas vibras! y nos leemos en el proximo shot


	4. Melodía 4- Cliff's Edge

Cliff's Edge

Hayley Kiyoko

Nunca antes se había sentido tan nerviosa en su vida; las peleas que tuvo con sus enemigos en el pasado no eran para nada comparado con el frenético sentimiento que le embriaga ahora. Sabía perfectamente que la molestia de la ingeniera era solo su culpa, que ella había causado todo esto a causa de su temor a revelar lo que abrigaba su corazón. Y es que en las últimas semanas la morena había estado demasiado distante con Asami; el solo tenerla cerca le perturbaba sobre manera, un simple roce y la hacía perder la cordura provocando en ella una oleada de sensaciones que jamás en su existencia había experimentado, sensaciones que a decir verdad le asustaban. Algunas ocasiones quiso hablarlo con ella, pero no encontró la forma correcta de hacerlo; ¿cómo decirle que soñaba con ella es situaciones bastante comprometedoras, que los besos y caricias se habían vuelto insuficientes, que fantaseaba con ella aun despierta?. Temía a la reacción que Asami pudiera tener y es que la ingeniera siempre mantenía ese temple tierno, elegante, amoroso que parecía ajena a aquel sentimiento de lujuria que últimamente atormentaba a la morena con insistencia…Intento contarles a sus amigos de su dilema pero la naturaleza de las emociones de las que quería hablar le avergonzaba sobremanera. Después de todo era la primera que sentía algo así…el deseo arrebatador de hacerla suya.

Y ahora se encontraba en la entrada del taller de la heredera de industrias Futuro, pensando en si girar la perilla y hacer acto de presencia. Asami la había citado en ese lugar al atardecer, cuando sus trabajadores se hubieran retirado para no ser molestadas y aclarar de una vez por todas lo que le sucedía a Korra _. "Por Raava esto será más difícil de lo que creí"_ pensó con nerviosismo mientras llevaba su mano temblorosa al picaporte. Al fin decidida respiro hondo y abrió la puerta para cerrarla suavemente tras de sí. El lugar era una bodega realmente grande; prototipos de todo tipo yacían en el suelo a la espera de ser ensamblados, algunas herramientas fuera de su lugar dificultando el paso. Los ventiladores colocados estratégicamente en la parte superior de las paredes girando lentamente y la luz naranja del sol que lograba filtrarse por las ventanas anunciaba que dentro poco se ocultaría para darle paso a la luna.

 _Swing a little further, higher  
Underneath the big top trees  
Scrape my knees, whatever, uh huh_

Camino con pasos ligeros en busca de la ingeniera, con cuidado trataba de esquivar los planos de futuros proyectos que a falta espacio en sus mesas de trabajo Asami había decidido dejarlos el piso. Adentrándose un poco más la encontró al fin sentada en el suelo frente a su más reciente modelo de satomovil en el que había estado trabajado por meses. Ajustaba algunos detalles de la suspensión y parecía muy concentrada en su tarea pues ni siquiera parecía haberse inmutado por la presencia de la Avatar.

 _I'm gonna let them bleed  
God, no turning back __[?]_ _  
Get a little closer_

" _¿Se habrá dado cuenta que estoy aquí?"_ pensó la morena al ver la nula respuesta de la hereda. Aun con los nervios a flor de piel discernía en su mente si sería buena idea anunciar su llegada e interrumpir su labor, o tal vez debería esperar a que terminara…Algunos minutos más pasaron en un silencio donde solo el sonido de una llave ajustando turcas se dejaba escuchar.

Finalmente Asami se puso de pie, sacudió sus pantalones y se giró sobre su eje para encarar a la morena. Y ahí fue donde la mente de Korra dejo de funcionar, las conexiones cerebrales parecía haberse colapsado. La razón: la pelinegra se veía condenadamente sexy; a causa del calor en el ambiente la ingeniera se despojó de su blusa de trabajo quedando solamente con su top negro dejando al descubierto su perfecto vientre plano donde su blanquecina piel estaba manchada de rastros de aceite y grasa de motor, sumándole a esta un brillo especial a causa del propio sudor; su cabello recogido aunque un poco desordenado le daba un toque sensual y ni que decir de aquel travieso mechón de pelo que caía con gracia en su rostro enmarcándolo y haciéndola lucir aún más atractiva.

 _Cliff's edge, you turn me on  
You lead me on  
You got me on  
_

Korra trago en seco y por un momento sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Ahora se sentía perdida, todos esos sentimientos que la abrumaban golpearon su pecho con fuerza…simplemente no sería capaz de resistirlo más.

 _A Cliff's edge, where I belong  
You got me on  
And turn me on  
I wanna feel that sea breeze_

-Korra…- comenzó a hablar la heredera con un hilo de voz…melancólico, taciturno…

-Asami yo…- hablo rápidamente tratando de excusarse al notar la forma en que su nombre fue pronunciado. Sin embargo la heredera no estaba dispuesta a dejarla continuar.

-Estas últimas semanas has estado tan distante de mí… ¿Por qué?- cuestiono exigiendo una explicación y aquellos hermosos jades se comenzaban a mostrar vidriosos, mirando a la morena con dolor…

-Es que bueno…yo…no me siento bien y…-torpemente trataba de hilar de ideas, algo que la ayudara a salir de paso de la situación.

-¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que te molesta?, creí que confiabas en mi…-

-¡Y lo hago!, es solo que…no quiero hacerte daño…-

-¿Hacerme daño?-cuestiono con burla mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas- Este extraño comportamiento tuyo me está matando Korra, ni siquiera puedo abrazarte sin que te apartes rápidamente de mí…-

-Asami…-quería gritar lo que le pasaba pero las palabras simplemente se agolpaban en su garganta, incapaz de hablar solo se quedó mirándola mientras apretaba su puño con impotencia.

-Tal vez…nos equivocamos…Tal vez no sientas lo mismo por mí- puntualizo con voz quebrada. Bajo su vista y comenzó a caminar hacia salida. Paso a su lado sin mirarla, _"!muévete!"._

Asami busco en la mesa de trabajo las llaves de su vehículo, gotas saladas en el suelo revelaban su camino. _"!¿Qué esperas?!, ¡ve por ella!"._ Unos cuantos pasos más y Asami se habría ido _"La perderás…"._ Los pies de la morena se movieron con urgencia por la bodega, la heredera estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando sintió como era tomada por la muñeca y obliga a girar solo para encontrarse de frente a un par de zafiros que la miraban con intensidad.

 _Love until we burn up, fire  
Do whatever gets you seen _

El pecho de Korra subía y baja con fuerza denotando el ímpetu con la que los nervios la carcomían, Asami la miro confusa tratando de descubrir que es lo ocultaba. Y entonces, antes de que pudiera decir algo unos dulces labios morenos ya encontraban sobre los suyos. La beso, la beso con desespero sorprendiendo a la heredera por aquel roce tan avasallador, roce que fue correspondido con premura pues habían sido días tortuosos en los que fue privada de probarlos. Pronto una onda de calor sacudió a la morena, las emociones desenfrenadas que Asami la hacía sentir se estaban apoderando cada vez más de su ser. Ya no le importaba si la ingeniera la llegaba a odiar. Bien había valido la pena.

 _Kiss me with adventure  
Til I forget my name  
Chills run down my back  
Get a little closer_

El beso se tornó a uno apasionado, profundo, el roce de sus lenguas robaban suspiros ahogados de la pelinegra que solo lograban encender todavía más a su pareja. Una tormenta de emociones golpeaba con potencia a la joven Avatar. Quería sentirla aún más, quería acariciar su cuerpo desnudo, hacerla olvidar su nombre. Reclamarla como suya…

 _Cliff's edge, you turn me on  
You lead me on  
You got me on_

Abandono los rojizos labios de Asami para comenzar a trazar un camino de suaves besos que pausadamente bajaban por su cuello, su clavícula, su hombro. Donde se permitía aspirar el dulce aroma que la tersa piel de porcelana desprendía. Fragancia que alteraba sus sentidos y le hacía vibrar el alma.

-Ko…Korra- logro articular su nombre en un tenue gemido aumentando la pasión de los besos brindados por la morena. Las piernas de Asami comenzaban a temblar, su cuerpo estaba sucumbiendo sin control al placer…

 _A Cliff's edge, where I belong  
You got me on  
You turn me on  
I wanna feel that sea breeze_

Como si de toda una experta se tratara Korra la levanto del suelo sutilmente permitiendo a la ingeniera rodearla por la cintura con sus piernas y se sujetara de sus hombros mientras sus labios se volvían a encontrar en un choque de lujuria. La llevo hasta la mesa más cercana donde todos esos planos fueron arrojados al suelo sin miramiento. Ahí la tenía, totalmente a su merced; a la causante de sus noches de insomnio, la que provocaba pensamientos indecorosos y regaños de su mentor ante su total falta de concentración. Sus hermosos ojos jade brillaban como nunca, un sublime carmín adornaba sus mejillas y sus labios carmesí entreabiertos la invitaban a continuar con su faena.

 _Closing in closer to you  
This could take all night_

Sus manos morenas recorrían la espalda nívea bajando lentamente hasta dirigirlas a su abdomen, subió quedamente donde se topó con la prenda que le impedía continuar su camino. Separándose de su beso miro Asami con ternura quien solo asintió incitándola a continuar. Pronto su top fue despojado dejando al descubierto sus perfectos senos a los que Korra observo con fascinación, se acercó a ellos acariciándolos suavemente con su lengua disfrutando el exquisito sabor su piel.

 _Caving and crumbling on your  
Hips, your lips, they're mine_

Sonoros gemidos aclamando el nombre del Avatar resonaban en la habitación mientras una mano traviesa se deslizaba con destreza dentro de su holgado pantalón. Acariciaba suavemente sobre la prenda de encaje negro, sintiendo como la humedad en su amante aumentaba a cada segundo y con ello sus deseos por colmar de pasión al majestuoso ser frente a ella. Ya no podía más la excitación la estaba nublando por completo, la razón ya no cabía en su mente…

Con astucia retiro las prendas restantes de la heredera, se permitió unos segundo para apreciar a la hermosa musa que descansaba bajo ella, a grabar en su memoria cada rincón de su anatomía…

-No me mires así, es vergonzoso…- murmuro la ingeniera tratando de cubrir sus desnudez sonrojada y desviando su mirada de los intensos zafiros que la observaban con expectación.

-No lo hagas…Eres hermosa- respondió suavemente. Con delicadeza tomo a Asami por el mentón obligando a mirarla de nueva cuenta -Te amo.-declaro por primera vez sintiendo el cuerpo de la hereda estremecerse, escuchando su corazón palpitar con fervor. Acerco su boca nuevamente a esos escarlata que eran su perdición, solo para fundirse en un nuevo beso de sincronía perfecta y devoción.

-Yo también te amo- dijo tiernamente embozando una dulce sonrisa que dejo a la morena sin aliento. No había duda, todo lo quería, todo lo que necesitaba, estaba ahí, en sus brazos.

 _Cliff's edge, you turn me on  
You lead me on  
You got me on_

Capturo sus labios con los suyos, deslizo con soltura su mano hasta su vientre, sintiendo como a cada que avanzaba la respiración de la heredera de aceleraba. Decidió ir más allá, bajo lentamente hasta su entrepierna palpando por completo su intimidad, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Asami se estremecía ante cada caricia, cada roce.

Poco a poco las embestidas se volvían más violentas; el estar en el interior de Asami se había convertido en la experiencia más extraordinaria que en su vida pensó experimentar, el sabor de su piel salada y dulce sonido de sus gemidos bien podrían convertirse en su más ferviente adicción. Las uñas de la ingeniera se aferraban con fuerza a la esculpida espalda del Avatar mientras los suspiros de ambas inundaban el recinto que era testigo de la llama que habían encendido juntas sin vuelta atrás.

 _A cliff's edge, where I belong  
You got me on  
And turn me on_

Pronto Korra sintió como los muslos de la pelinegra se contraían manifestado la culminación de su primer encuentro de pasión. Con un sonoro gemido Asami anuncio haber alcanzado la cima del placer mientras la avatar la sostenía en sus brazos percibiendo el cuerpo de la pelinegra temblar…

Exhausta rocoso su cuerpo contra el de su amante quien se aferró a ella con premura como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer. Korra la envolvió en sus brazos sintiendo aun su agitado respirar…

 _I wanna feel that sea breeze…_

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiono la morena preocupada

-Si..- respondió en un suspiro hundiendo su rostro el cuello de la ojiazul mientras aspiraba su esencia grabándola en sus sentidos.

-Yo…Esto…esto es lo me sucedía- confeso al fin Korra avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- cuestiono Asami tomando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y mirándola con ternura

-Tenía miedo, no sabía si te sentías de la misma forma, si querías estar de esta forma conmigo, yo…-

-Te deseo Korra-declaro la ingeniera mirando a Korra con intensidad

-¿Q….Que?-murmuro y un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de su rostro aun incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Yo también te deseo tanto como tu…-volvió a repetir con firmeza la heredera

-Pe…pero te vez tan tranquila cuando estamos solas y…-

-No sabía si te sentías lista, no quería presionarte, y cuando quise acercarme comenzaste a alejarte-

-Lo siento…-agacho la mirada sintiéndose tonta, apenada de que a causa de su inseguridad le hiso daño a la persona que mas amaba

-Hey, no tienes por qué disculparte, creo que es algo normal el sentir miedo, aunque si pienso que debimos hablarlo….por cierto, debes de recoger todos los planos que tiraste al suelo-le comento lo ultima divertida. Rápidamente y sin titubeos la morena asintió y descendió al suelo angustiada, sabía que esos papeles eran muy importantes y si algo llegaba a pasarles Asami probablemente la mataría.

Mientras la Avatar se mantenía ocupada, la heredera acomodo sus ropas para después quedamente acercarse hasta Korra sobre su hombro

-Te ayudare….entre más rápido terminemos, mas rápido estaremos en mi mansión…por qué sabes esta noche no te dejare dormir…- dijo con tono sensual en su voz y sonriéndole pícaramente provocando que una corriente eléctrica viajara por la espían dorsal de Korra con su cara totalmente roja mientras torpemente traba de recoger los planos.

Con premura salieron hacia el estacionamiento, pasos torpes a causa de los besos apasionados impedían su correcto andar. Solo quería llegar a casa, a continuar disfrutándose mutuamente, a demostrarse de todas las maneras posibles cuanto se amaban…en una dulce velada que seguramente les tomaría toda la noche.

I wanna feel that sea breeze.

* * *

Hola a todos! muchas gracias por sus comentario y ojala este pequeño shot sea de su agrado. Hasta el próximo y muchas gracias por su apoyo!


	5. Melodia 5-ARMY

ARMY

Ellie Goulding

Se supone que debía ser un día especial, una celebración importante en su vida, pero los compromisos con la ciudad y las responsabilidades del avatar con el mundo simplemente les impidieron pasar aquel día juntas. Hace ya una semana que Korra había partido al Reino Tierra sin una fecha exacta de regreso. Apenas y lograban comunicarse por radio cuando sus horarios coincidían. Asami ante la amargura de no poder esta con su chica decidió meterse de lleno al trabajo para no sentir tanto su ausencia y ocupar su mente en otro lado…

Eran casi las once y media de la noche, Sato llegaba a su hogar después de un largo día del trabajo, tres reuniones y cuatro proyectos que entregar a Raiko y al consejo no era nada fácil. Llego hasta la entrada de su habitación dispuesta a tirarse en su cama y no despertar hasta el siguiente día o tal vez hasta el otro o quizás quedarse en cama el resto de la semana. Sus pies y apenas si se movían y su cuerpo parecía pesar una tonelada.

-Espíritus. Creo que lo mejor será darme una ducha antes- Susurro recordando que temprano trabajo en su taller antes de presentarse a la primera reunión; si no lo hacia el prototipo de su invención no sería presentado a tiempo. Sus manos aun mantenían manchas de aceite así también como sus ropas. Suspiro resignada girando la perilla de su habitación. Apenas la puerta se abrió y sus orbes verdes se abrieron con sorpresa. El cuarto estaba totalmente adornado con velas, pandas-lilys esparcidas en toda la habitación y en la radio una grabación de una canción que no conocía. Camino curiosa por su alcoba encontrando en su cama un pequeño sobre. Lo tomo expectante y observo la caligrafía que anunciaba su nombre. No había duda, aquello era obra de la tribal. Sonrió emocionada y sin más tardanza abrió el sobre azul encontrando en él una carta:

Querida Asami

Sé que siempre he sido un desastre, eso nadie lo puede dudar, pero tú siempre has estado ahí para impedir que me desmorone, a que no me dé por vencido tan fácil…creyendo siempre en mí. Tantas peleas y enemigos que enfrentamos juntas, ocasiones en las me sentí débil, pero de alguna manera tu siempre encontrabas la forma de levantarme en cada una de mis caídas. Conoces perfectamente el dolor por el que pase, las lágrimas que derrame, no puedo negarlo soy como una niña temerosa y aun así tu logras comprenderme como nadie más puede.

 _I know that I've been messed up  
You never let me give up  
All the nights and the fights  
And the blood and the breakups  
You always had to call off  
I am pain, I'm a child, I'm afraid  
And yet you understand  
Yeah like no one can  
Know that we don't look like much  
But no one fucks it up like us_

Reconozco que somos como dos polos opuestos, que no tenemos mucho en común pero eso es lo que hace que juntas, seamos una perfecta combinación. Simplemente sé que tú me complementas…

 _16 and you never even judged me  
Matter of fact I always thought you were too cool for me  
Sitting there in the caravan  
All the nights we've been drunk on the floor  
And yet you understand  
Yeah like no one can  
We both know what they say about us  
But they don't stand a chance because_

Recuerdo estupendamente el día que nos conocimos; tenia diecisiete; obstinada, aferrada y algo temeraria… y aun así nunca me juzgaste. A pesar de lo que paso entre nosotras y de haber comenzado con el pie izquierdo siempre pensaste que yo era genial. Ahora cada vez que miro tus hermosos jades sé que encontré a mi persona especial…a mi otra mitad.

 _When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
I'm standing with an army  
I'm standing with an army  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
I'm standing with an army  
Standing with an army_

Cuando estoy contigo siento que tengo todo un batallón de mi lado o un ejército de mil o más hombres. Imparable, fuerte, que junto a ti soy capaz de enfrentar lo que sea…

 _Dark times, you could always find the bright side  
I'm amazed by the things that you would sacrifice  
Just to be there for me  
_

Aun en tiempos obscuros siempre trataste de encontrar la luz a pesar de la situación; cuando me mantuve confinada en una silla sin poder valerme por mi misma buscaste animarme y hacerme saber que todo saldría mejor, siempre brindándome tu apoyo incondicional.

Cada día que te miro no deja de sorprenderme lo asombrosa que puedes ser, el cómo estas dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo solo por mi….el cómo dejaste tantas cosas atrás sin siquiera detenerte a pensarlo; te revelaste hacia tu padre rompiendo el único vínculo familiar que te quedaba, abandonaste industrias futuro en medio de una posible quiebra solo para auxiliar cuando me enfrente a Unalaq, dejaste tu empresa sin miramiento que apenas comenzaba a salir del embrollo en el que estaba para seguirme y ayudarme en la búsqueda de los nuevos maestro aire. No vacilaste ni un segundo cuando te pedí que arriesgaras tu vida al luchar contra el autómata de Kuvira…siempre por mí.

 _How you cringe when you sing out of tune  
And yet it's everything  
So don't change a thing  
We both know what they say about us  
But they don't stand a chance because  
_

Me encanta escabullirme en tu taller sin que te des cuenta y escucharte tararear alegre la canción que en la radio suena mientras trabajas en tus futuros proyectos de un lado a otro cambiando de herramienta. Adoro la forma en que te sobresaltas saliendo de tono cuando sientes mi presencia y lo nerviosa que te pones al verme ahí ocasionando un hermoso carmín en tus blancas mejillas. Así que no cambies nada nada de ti pues cada parte de tu ser es perfecta…

Sabemos que algunos hablan de nosotras, que desaprueban nuestra relación. Pero a pesar de todo eso, a ti pareciera no importarte, sin meditarlo me tomas de la mano cuando vamos por la calle, me susurras palabras tiernas al oído provocando que me cara se pinte de carmesí, me robas besos fugases sin preocuparte de que alguien nos mire….Asami Sato amo todo de ti.

 _when I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
I'm standing with an army  
I'm standing with an army  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
I'm standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
_

Y es que tú me das fuerza para seguir adelante, mis temores parecieran desaparecer, traes balance a mi vida y una paz de que jamás pensé en experimentar. A tu lado siento que tengo a todo una cruzada y que nada puede salir mal…

 _Standing with an army  
Standing with an army  
I'm standing with an army  
_

Este es apenas el principio de un largo camino por recorrer, dificultades y nuevos enemigos estoy segura que se atravesaran en nuestra senda pero que estando juntas nada nos podrá detener. Un maravilloso año a tu lado y aun no me lo puedo creer; ¡encontré a la persona más asombrosa! Por Raava Asami, te juro que hasta el fin de mis días te amare con todo mí ser.

Feliz Primer Aniversario.

Korra.

La melodía de fondo dejo de sonar y lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, nunca creyó encontrar algo así, nunca creo que alguien pudiera sentir eso por ella. Reuniendo las energías que le quedaban estaba dispuesta a salir en busca de la morena, aunque fuera tarde no le importaba tenía que verla. Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada principal buscando donde había arrojado sus llaves y entonces en uno de los sillones del fondo de la sala escucho un peculiar ronquido que no tardo en identificar. Al parecer Korra la había estado esperando y en algún momento el agotamiento a causa del largo viaje de regreso a Ciudad Republica se apodero de ella. Con pasos cautelosos se acercó a la morena, se recostó a su lado y se acurro en su pecho escuchando el palpitar de su corazón

-Lograste llegar….Feliz aniversario Korra…- susurro la pelinegra depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-Asami…-murmuro la morena adormilada –

-Te amo…-respondió con pereza ahora también siendo víctima del cansancio, sintiendo como poco a poco sus parpados se volvían más pesados…hasta que al fin se quedó dormida mientras instintivamente Korra la rodeaba con sus brazos. La morena sonrió para sí aspirado de lleno la exquisita esencia de la heredera. A pesar de los regaños y gritos de Lin y Mako por haber abandonado el Reino Tierra tan repentinamente bien había valido la pena para estar ahí con ella…

-Yo también te amo…- dijo por lo bajo para después caer nuevamente en su mundo de sueños donde seguramente su amada ingeniera estaría presente.

* * *

Un pequeño shot (Algo tarde XD)...para el aniversario de esta hermosa pareja que adoro. Espero que tanta mielocidad no les cause diabetes XD. Ojala y haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos pronto en el próximo shot. Felices fiestas mis queridos lectores, que la pasen genial en compañía de sus seres queridos. Lees deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre :D


	6. Melodia 6-Venus

Venus

Sleeping at Last

El cielo nocturno fue algo que siempre capturo mi atención. Desde que estaba en el polo sur, todas las noches sin falta salía con Naga y admiraba las constelaciones; embelesada y absorta por el enorme y hermoso manto que nos cubría mientras me preguntaba si mi otra mitad también las veía como yo lo hacía.

Mi destino me llevo a Ciudad República; nuevas estrellas me sirvieron como guía. Nuevos amigos; nuevas experiencias y entonces un noche en esa fiesta te vi…

 _The night sky once ruled my imagination_

 _Now I turn the dials with careful calculation_

 _After a while, I thought I'd never find you_

 _I convinced myself that I would never find you_

 _When suddenly I saw you_

Al principio creí que eras una constelación. Hermosa, lejana y misteriosa. Hice un mapa de tus estrellas; las cuales discretamente; poco a poco y sin siquiera proponérmelo me dedique a nombrar. Y entonces un día tuve una revelación; me di cuenta de tu increíble belleza que es capaz dejar cortas a las mimas musas, ingeniosa como el más grande científico jamás conocido, sagaz cual guerrero dispuesto a dar todo de sí solo por proteger a sus seres amados… me di cuenta que eras perfecta y que te habías vuelto la dueña de mi corazón.

 _At first I thought you were a constellation_

 _I made a map of your stars, then I had a revelation_

 _You're as beautiful as endless_

 _You're the universe I'm helpless in_

 _An astronomer at my best_

 _When I throw away the measurements_

Al paso del tiempo nos volvimos más próximas, a tal punto que a cada momento que compartíamos deseaba cerrar esa brecha y acercarte a mí desvaneciendo cualquier espacio entre nosotras. Estrecharte en mis brazos y besarte, expresarte todo lo que provocabas en mí.

Like a telescope

I will pull you so close

'Til no space lies in between

Te volviste mi universo, mis lunas giraban siempre alrededor de ti. En cada entrenamiento mi propósito era ser más fuerte, la mejor. Solo para protegerte…

 _And suddenly I see you_

 _Suddenly I see you_

Pero al sabio consigno le encanta ponernos a prueba y cuando menos lo esperaba un enorme asteroide me golpeo convirtiéndome en billones de pequeños pedazos amenazados con ser absorbidos al mismo abismo. Sin embargo, antes de que eso ocurriera, te acercaste y no dudaste ni un segundo en repáralos. Con dedicación y paciencia uno a uno los uniste nuevamente a mí, ayudándome a mejorar quien era y a darme cuenta que no me encontraba sola. Pero con lo que no conté, fue que en ese momento fui yo quien fue descubierta; me miraste con esas brillantes jemas jades y enseguida descifraste el código astronómico escondido en mis ojos…

 _I was a billion little pieces_

' _Til you pulled me into focus_

 _Astronomy in reverse_

 _It was me who was discovered_

En un movimiento inesperado cesaste la distancia entre nuestros rostros. Un cálido roce que elevo mis sentidos, un tierno beso que hiso vibrar cada fibra de mi alma, cada molécula de mi ser. A falta de aliento con una mirada cómplice sonreímos. Y al parecer ninguna de las dos creíamos que esto fuera real pues la incredulidad en tu semblante te delataba…

-Asami…- dije quedamente mirándote fijamente mientras con mi mano delineaba tu perfecto rostro y mi tacto se deleitaba con la suavidad de tu piel. Dejaste que mi mano acunara tu mejilla y en un momento giraste tu perfil contra ella plantando un dulce beso en mi palma para finalmente mirarme con ternura. Me volviste a enamorar.

 _Like a telescope_

 _I will pull you so close_

' _Til no space lies in between._

Pronto un nuevo roce fundió nuestras almas. Un beso exquisito que a cada segundo nos exigía más. Extasiada con el sabor de tus labios y pérdida por el calor de tu cuerpo jure amarte hasta que mi estrella se apague y mi cuerpo físico se disuelva con el polvo estelar…

Te observo de reojo y me doy cuenta que miras por la ventana fijando tu vista al cielo nocturno. La luna baña con su brillo tu figura desnuda realzando la belleza de él, jugando con tus curvas y delineando tus perfectos relieves. Sonrió embelesada por ti y pruebo una vez más tus labios deleitándome con su textura. Tu rostro se ilumina.

-Un yuan por tus pensamientos- Digo divertida mientras me abrazo a ti.

-¿Te he dicho que de pequeña me encantaba mirar las estrellas?- murmullas pensativa.

-Humm…no, creo que es la primera vez que lo dices- vacilo un poco tratando de buscar en mis memorias.

-Cuando lo hacía, en ocasiones me preguntaba si mi alma gemela allí afuera también las veía. Ahora sé que si…- respondes mirándome fijamente. Mi corazón se acelera y un _**te amo**_ escapa de mi boca muriendo finalmente en tus labios…

El cielo nocturno fue algo que siempre capturo mi atención. Desde que estaba en el polo sur, todas las noches sin falta salía con Naga y admiraba las constelaciones; embelesada y absorta por el enorme y hermoso manto que nos cubría mientras me preguntaba si mi otra mitad también las veía como yo lo hacía...

 _Then, suddenly, I see you_

* * *

Una pequeña melodía que a pesar de eso, tiene una hermosa letra. Espero que este pequeño y acaramelado one-shot haya sido de su agrado. !Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos y besos queridos lectores :D


End file.
